Imaginationland The Game's Plot
by Thomas Leber
Summary: Since my game story is not done yet, read this!


This is a made up video game based upon the Imaginationland trilogy. In the game you play as Butters who has to save Imaginationland from the evil characters and nuclear annihilation. It's a 3D Platformer for the Nintendo Wii and the Playstation 2 and 3. Butters is equipped with a sword, a water gun and other weapons. He also has supernatural powers. This is a non "blood and gore" game. Along the way Butters will run into many fictional characters, some friendly(ex:Count Chocula,Robin Hood),and some not -so-friendly(ex:Wicked Witch of the West,Darth Vader). There are even characters from the movie version and some I put in(ex:Oogie Boogie,Dorothy). Battle fierce enemies like Muslim Terrorists, Stormtroopers,Flying Monkeys,etc. Battle big bosses like Wario, the Woodland Critters and many others. Go through a lot of levels, some from the trilogy, some not,like:The Gumdrop Forest,Town Square,Halloween Town,Mascot Junction,etc. Only Butters can save the day!  
Plot: It takes place after the terrorists attack Imaginationland. It also begins when Butters and the other characters find out that the Terrorists are going to blow up the barrier and unleash the evil characters. Butters fights his way through Muslims to stop them, but it is too late! The Evil Characters were free! So the good characters run to Castle Sunshine in the Gumdrop Forest where Butters is chosen as an unlikely hero. He is sent on quests like rescuing damsels or solving puzzles and challenges given by good characters. There is even a DDR based challenge against from the Austin Powers films to the tune of his version of "It's the Hard Knock Life". The game over scene features Butters dying with the message "Mission Failed". After Part 10 of Castle Sunshine, there is a cutscene where Satan is exhausted, sleeping. Lord Farquaad, Oddlaw, Fearless Leader, and The Joker draw all over Satan before he wakes up, punishing his minions. After Part 11 of Castle Sunshine, Satan is furious, putting K Rool, Lex, Darkseid, Ganondorf, and Gruntilda into a pit of slime while sending Voldemort, Zorak, Loki, Ymir, and the Makuta to find Butters and kill him. After Castle Sunshine pt. 12, Satan puts all five villains into creating Heartless. He pits Tex Hex to New Texas in order to defeat Butters. Satan also summoned his brother M. Bison to Shadaloo, Frieda to Fairy Tale Land, and Dr. Eggman to Mobius, in order to stop Butters once and for all! After the 13th part of Castle Sunshine, Satan knows the four failed villains went unlucky. Four of the villains- Chick Hicks, The White Witch, The White Bitch, and Carmen Sandiego- are summoned to kick Butters's ass. The four tell Satan that the Autobot Rollbar joined Butter's group during Makuta's punishment. Satan tells the four to stop Butters. After Part 14, King Miraz, Kahmunrah, Profion, Damodar, and Venger see and witness the punishments of the previous four villains by Satan. The King of all Evil is stripping their clothes and paint! The five go to blow up Butters. After Part 15, the five villains draw their detention over Satan himself, who says, "A six-villain army could do best...". He sends Prince Nuada, the Dragon Emperor, Hordak, Skeletor, Tai Lung, and the INKT Corp to make Butters perish. After part 16, the six, including the head of the INKT Corp, do the Moskau dance. Satan is furious again! He talks to Saturos, Menardi, Karst, Agito, Bowser, Hades, and Xerxes to tell them to crush Butters. After Part 17, Satan makes the villains forge weapons. "Forgery?" said Abigail Craven, one of the summoned villains. "You mean forgery?" Three others- Phineas Ratchet, his mother Madame Gasket, and Dark Helmet say "We should have finished Butters off with these weapons, Abby." The four teleport to take control of three parts of Imaginationland. After Part 18, the four know that their lord Satan is furious. They all leave to the castle. "Butters shall not know what hit him, Diesel." he said to Diesel 10. Satan tells Diesel to go with the Wicked Witch of the West, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatane, The Venjix Computer Network, Virus, Jason Voorhees, Katz, Le Quack, and the threat of the 5000-day-enlarging moon to murder Butters. He says "Most Members?! Hahaha! More villains? Hah? The most evil group of-" "Stop!" said Leonard Saber. "Is that more than one?" Satan says yes. He tells the "terrible ten" to bring Butters to his doom. Saber says that the Eternal Champions have joined Butters's group. Satan says "Go!" After Part 19, his "terrible ten" have been defeated. He punishes the ten by letting them drink thousands of drink, oil, and water. ED-209, A Skynet Terminator, Shadowmaster, Dr. Wily, and Ryder (Pilot of the Decepticon II) are brought to Satan to bring down Butters. After Part 20, Satan says there is 20 Plus Failures! Psy-Crow tells the other villains to go to Witch Mountain, the Research Facility, Persia, a Galaxy, the Pink Palace, and the Axiom cruise ship in order to blast Butters. After Part 21, Psy-Crow, having the villains go to the land, speaks to the supercomputer Umbra that he has failed. He talks to WarHead that the heroic Vectorman joined Butters. Psy-Crow speaks to Satan for half an hour about Enik, another diabolical man. Psy-Crow says "Enik is the one who wants to take over Imaginationland with Sleestaks, my lord.". Satan laughs at Enik's evil. Mephiles lets out his laugh (The one after he killed Sonic), so does Maleficent (Using her laugh from the finale of the film she appears in, "Sleeping Beauty"), Makuta (His laugh from Bionicle 2), Megatron *Using his "Optimus Prime won't know what hit him!" Laugh), and other failed and/ or level bosses. Satan Laughs also at the Evil Squirrel, which stares at Satan. Hordak laughs. Mumm-Ra also laughs. Mon-Star too. Skeletor laughs too. So does Miles Mayhem. And Leonard Saber as well as Gargamel, Dr. Claw, Jafar, and others. Satan says "Go-ho-ho-ho to the Land of the Lost, Perim, Andalasia, The Negaverse, The Dark UFO, The USS Enterprise, Tracey Island, Badlands, Toontown, and Twilight to the Mirror! Go!" Psy-Crow, Grandmaster Meio, and the other villains are laughing at the comedy of Professor Chaos pretending to be Butters. Chairface lets out his evil laugh fromn "The Tick VS Chairface". Limburger, Parvo, Piranoid, Grimlord, Kilokhan, and other villains, including Dr. Evil, laugh! M. Bison says his famous "Yes! Yes!". After Butters leaves Castle Sunshine, he expects to see his evil twin Professor Chaos. After Butters defeats PC, Darth Vader says his famous "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!", and Satan summons Gargamel, Dr. Piranoid, Leonard Saber, himself, and other villains into the Final stages of the game. Butters goes to Castle Sunshine. Wheeljack, An Autobot, leads Butters to the Council of Nine. Speed Racer looks out for any villains near Castle Sunshine. Butters tells Speed what is happening. Satan and his army of villains go to the tent of another villain- Grandmaster Meio- in order to make Satan see the future. The future is if Satan wins is, he, Meio, and the army of evil will go to Kirk-Alloway to dance with the witches. Octane, the Decepticon traitor, brings the Evil Queen the heart of Butters. But she told the mirror Butters is dead along with Snow White. The mirror says "BUTTERS AND SNOW WHITE STILL LIVE THE FAIREST IN THE LAND. 'TIS THE HEART OF A PIG YOU HOLD IN YOUR HAND." The Queen says in anger, "The heart of a pig? And I've been tricked!" The Queen is tricked and outsmarted by Octane. She tells Satan about Octane. "To the battlefield! Destroy after attacking Castle Sunshine! Go! All of you and myself!" said Satan furiously. So Satan and his army headed straight for Castle Sunshine! Fortunately, Speed Racer saw them coming and went to tell Butters! When he tells Butters, he said, "Gather all the troops!" Speed goes on the internet to talk to Cosmos, an Autobot who has been living in the courtyard of the castle which he named the Garden of Eden. "Chop those trees!" said Galvatron. Galvatron cuts Spock's skin, stealing his green Vulcan blood. Butters goes to the Castle hall to speak to the other heroes. Cosmos goes to Castle Sunshine. Cosmos talks to his Autobot friend Seaspray. Wheeljack said, "Satan is comin'! Butters, look!" Butters looks on the balconies of Castle Sunshine. The villains are carriying flame torches, pitchforks, and other things to hunt down the king of Castle Sunshine, God. "Surrender, Butters! Suffer! This! Chaos!" said most of the villains. "Succumb to us and die, fool!" said Leonard Saber. "Perishing is your friends!" said Gargamel. "Wither like a flower! Butters! Burn at stake!" said Lord Dread. "Drown at sea and die at it!" said Mr. Big, the main villain from Moonwalker. "Butters, prepare to be exterminated, annihilated, and terminated!" said Psy-Crow. Satan says, "All Your Base Are Belong To Me!" Grimlock said to Butters, "Him Satan coming! Us do something! You Butters lead them heroes! Now!" Butters speaks to Warpath, an Autobot, that Satan's army of chaos is coming. Warpath said, "Let's Blam Those Decepticons!" "Good idea, WP." said Butters. So all the good characters got swords, guns, Axes, Bows, Arrows, Maces, Spears, Jousting Lances, a giant Poseidon's Trident, and other weapons to help them in battle! Led by Jesus and Butters, the good characters were ready to face the evil characters! During the war, Butters finally comes face to face with Satan! "Now shalt you deal with me, O Chosen One, and all the powers of Hell!"said Satan, as he turned into a giant three-headed, man-eating, blood-thirsty dragon! After a fierce fight Butters threw his sword, Soul Caliber, into Satan's heart, killing him! Butters destroys Castle Satan, creating a Pandora's Box which imprisons evil and releases hope. Satan, the last one to perish, sees Gandalf, who says "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", and Satan fell into the box, never to return forever. Satan screamed a wilhelm. The Good Characters cheered as Butters and his friends were given the Triple Cross medal by the Cowardly Lion. Butters was a hero! Using the Star Trek phrase "Energise", Butters returns to his beloved wintery home of South Park. He tells Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Eric about his stories in Imaginationland. All the heroes say, "Thank you for playing!" while the villains say "Pay for this you must, Butters! I shall return!" The credits play.


End file.
